Aomizu Sapphire
Aomizu Sapphire is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure Series. Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Her usual catchphrase is , while she replaces the everyone by other names or words sometimes. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. History Becoming PreCure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. She is often refered as "Princess of Music" or as "Music Star" by others. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. Casual Appearance Sapphire has dark blue hair, tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band. Her eye color is navy. She wears a dark blue jacket and a light blue long-shirt underneath. She also wears a dark brown belt over the shirt. She wears blue shorts and dark blue sneakers. School and Sport Appearance In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Cure Appearance As Cure Azure, her hair becomes longer but the color stays. Her eyes turn into a lighter blue. Her hair is still tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band with a blue jewel. She wears a blue choker and a sleeveless, dark blue dress. Like the other Cures, Azure wears a belt. But her belt is hold by a ribbon. She wears blue arm warmers and carries her commune at the left side of her belt. When transforming as Kaguya-hime into Cure Azure, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her outfit turns into kimono, with a short skirt. The skirt is double layered. She wears a big blue bow on her bag, replacing her little ribbon as "normal" Cure Azure. Other Appearance On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. When wearing her On-Stage outfit in Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!, Sapphire wears a dark blue sleeve less top with a grey jacket over it. She wears a silver bracelet on her right upper arm and a blue cloth around her left elbow. She wears a dark red skirt with a silver belt. On the belt are rainbow colored jewels and a chain goes down from the belt. The skirt has also a light blue second layer. She wears finger free dark purple gloves and pink sneakers. Sapphire wears earrings that consist of light blue gem stones and a golden circle. Her hair is tied into a pony tail, held by a star accessories with purple strings. Relationships Family *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' & Shirosora Diamond - Sapphire's best friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon *'Kiishi Topaz' - will be added soon *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' - Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit for a long time. After Rubellit became a Pretty Cure and joined their team, the two became good friends. Sapphire and Rubellit have also recorded some songs together. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sapphire Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli".http://www.behindthename.com/name/azure Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure 30. Later it was also used in the episode by the other to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Everyone is special! Fears *TBA Dreams *Though her friends tell her that she is good enough to become an english teacher, this is not her dream. *She wants to do something with music. *She wants to share music with the whole world. Skills Sport *Sapphire's sport skills are unknown. Studying *Sapphire has no skills at studying at all. *She needs a lot help with studying. Other *Sapphire is excellent in speaking different languages. *But it's unknown if she speaks another language besides Japanese and English. *She often uses English words in her sentences or even says English sentences. *She is very talented when it comes to music. Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Cure Azure is the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow and the guard of blue color. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Azure gets a new attack Ringing Snow Storm, which she only can use with her Rainbow Bell. She also has a extra attack called Azure Solo. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. In the German dubs, Azure introduces herself with "Die gefrorene Welle der Talente! Cure Azure!", which can be translated as "The frozen wave of talents! Cure Azure!". Super Cure Azure In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's main finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Reloaded!= *'Ringing Snow Storm' - Cure Azure's ultra finisher Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. - Sub Attacks= Cure Azure used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Azure concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Voice of beauty *Tsukiakari Princess *Lapis Lazuli Stone *rainy days Duets *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th while her star sign is Virgo. *Sapphire a bit similar to Minazuki Karen and Aoki Reika. *Her Cure name was planed to be Cure Blue or Cure Sapphire. But these ideas were removed and she became Cure Azure. *Sapphire is the second Cure, who has a standard attack which uses the word "Blizzard" and later a stronger attack whit the word "Arrow", after Cure Beauty. *It's known that Sapphire has a poster of many idols in her room. **One is Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in Sky Pretty Cure 12. **Another one of those is Akamine Garnet, the lead Cure of Shiny Pretty Cure!. *Sapphire has a similar music taste as FairySina. *Cure Azure's Cure intro speech is similar to Love's catchphrase. *Cure Azure is the first Cure having the power of both water and snow. Gallery Links *Aomizu Sapphire / Namiao Sapphire *Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sapphire #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Azure Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures